


《亚楠睡前故事集：摇响召唤铃的猎人》

by ShubN



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShubN/pseuds/ShubN
Summary: ——这是亚楠人最喜欢的寓言故事，他们最喜欢听到自大又讨厌的外乡人，因为自己的无知而受苦的故事。





	《亚楠睡前故事集：摇响召唤铃的猎人》

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，夹杂有主播之类的捏他

天色终于暗了下来，皎洁的月亮爬上教堂高高的塔尖，猎杀之夜来到了亚楠。醉血的村民举着火把三五成群地在街头游荡，他们的猎犬东嗅西闻，哄抢起剩下的残肢血沫。火刑架上的怪兽烤得恰到好处，血肉与毛皮的焦糊味诱人地飘散在空气中。汉威克的女巫穿戴起点缀着眼球的节日盛装，而曼西斯的学者们也不甘落后，别出心裁地用生长出细长蜘蛛腿的眼珠子装饰起整座大楼。位于噩梦边境的教学楼里，院长早早就宣布了放假的好消息，学生们全高兴得上了天——花板。

高大苍白的神职人员驻着木桩子沿街布道福音，圣诗班神秘的颂歌自教会上层传来，庄严地回荡在群星间，上位者则在属于它们的梦魇里絮絮低语。今晚，这里的每一扇窗户都透出青白色的冷光，今晚，这里每一扇紧闭的门后都传出歇斯底里的尖笑——这是亚楠一年中最重要的节日，一家人齐齐整整欢聚一堂的日子，街头巷尾处处洋溢着快活的气息。  


在这片欢乐的海洋中，有一位形影单一的异乡猎人孤苦伶仃地徘徊在绝望祭坛入口，显得与这节庆的氛围格格不入。他愁眉苦脸，仿佛这人世间的热闹丝毫不能感染他半分。他犹豫再三，终于像下了莫大的决心般掏出最后一点灵视——那是他从灵吸怪嘴下拼死保住的最后一点灵视——摇响了召唤铃。铃声的波纹一圈圈地扩散开去。

“求您了，”猎人的眼角夸张地泛起了泪花，他对着月亮上富有同情心的神明祈祷道，“行行好，赐予我一个强力的大佬吧。”

一切都会好起来的，他自我安慰着。只要过了这关，一切都会好起来的。到时候他就会有足够的回响去偿还为了修复武器、购买补给而在老猎人格曼那欠下的债，若有富余，还可以在人偶小姐姐那把血条再弄长一些——大概半个屏幕那么长。只要铃声共鸣，为他带来另一位猎人，那么他的命运就会出现转机，一切都将重新步上正轨。

于是异乡的猎人摇啊摇，摇啊摇，直到月亮变成血红的颜色，又从尖塔的东侧移到了西侧，直到紧闭的门扉后再也没有属于人类的声响，直到街道上只剩下野兽的踪迹。异乡的猎人摇啊摇，但贪婪又虚伪的他并没有等到任何共鸣。  


“那么随便什么人也好，”猎人自暴自弃地想到，“只要随便来一个可怜虫充当我的肉盾，在最后阶段吸引住火力，好让我往那该死的菜花头上来两发骨髓灰大炮就成了。”

众所周知，噩梦中的古神祇皆极富同情心，接受呼唤，常有回应。因此就在异乡人快要放弃的时候，他惊喜地发现鲁莽猎人的印记忽地暗了下去，这意味着在另一个时空中，有一名猎人正在试图进入他的梦魇。

于是他不顾发酸的手臂，高举起召唤铃，更加迫切地摇晃起来。快来吧！他在心底呐喊道。

铃声的波纹一圈圈扩散开，透过月光，他仿佛看到一个个老练的猎人向他走来，他看到兽丸成瘾的毛毛猎人，骚气蓬勃的血质猎人，优雅残暴的掏蛋猎人，靠脸输出的古神猎人；他仿佛听到旋转锯刃嘎吱吱地转起；锯肉刀的刃齿深深咬入怪兽的体腔，又在被拔出时发出被迫与血肉分离的噗噗声。他仿佛从周遭那越发宏亮的，预示着共鸣即将达成的非人低吟间听到“Rua！”“丢人，你退群吧”“不在，cmn”，诸如此类，粗鄙至极的外乡方言。一幅幅梦幻的猎杀景象呈现在他面前。  


与此同时，在不远的地方，也许就在明花盛开的庭院里，一个女人，轻轻地，悄悄地摇起一只铃，那小巧精致的铃铛，却发出跨越了时间与空间的声音，与另一只预示恶兆的铃铛遥相呼应。

猎人身形一滞，在他听到那不详的铃声时便猛地举起了静默一切的特殊枪械，然而已经太迟了，一切都太迟了。他瞪大眼睛，眼睁睁地看着一个泛着血红光辉的猎人身影自夜色中溶出。

——而那预示着共鸣达成的非人低吟，却偏偏在这时候戛然而止，徒留下可怕的寂静，还带走了他仅剩的一点灵视！  


“啊，一个异乡的猎人。”远道而来的不速之客穿着隐赫斯特浮夸的骑士服，做作地行了一个礼，“时至今日，知晓猎杀之夜精神真谛的猎人不多见了，尤其还是一个异乡人。难得可贵，难得可贵。”

“什么？”猎人的大脑还处于一片空白，他艰难地吞了吞口水，“我觉得这里面可能稍微有一点点的误会……”

（后面的页面被怪兽的抓痕与血污损毁，字迹不可辨读。）

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 总之就是，摇铃没联到，摇上恶兆铃的故事


End file.
